


Salvation

by Reimei Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Reimei%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-anime/manga. Kaworu/Shinji. </p><p>And then he had told him that he loved him. He had shattered him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

~*~ Salvation ~*~

It had been seven years to the day that the [last](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5742976/1/Salvation) Angel, Tabris had fallen. But to him, Tabris had been Kaworu Nagisa. And he had loved him. His life after the fact, after he had literally strangled the life out of Kaworu, had been filled with a series of meaningless encounters, not intimate ones, but meaningless nevertheless. His life had never been the same. Kaworu had come in like a tidal force, forcing Shinji to open his dark, brooding eyes to the world, forced to look upon the shining brilliance of that smile, those warm red eyes.

He had treated Shinji like no one else ever had, like a precious thing, like he was needed, like he was _worthy._ And then he had told him that he loved him. He had shattered him. Kaworu... his eyes look upon the reflection on the ground and his heart beats just a little faster.

He looks up.

White feathers litter the ground and a brilliant smile and warm eyes greet him.

An embrace.

"I missed you, Shinji. And I'm sorry you've had to go through this."

"I'm so sorry."

He hesitantly wraps his arms around back.

Salvation.

~*~

 


End file.
